1. Field of the Invention
Normally people brush their teeth at home, storing their toothbrush and a tube of toothpaste in the bathroom. However, when people travel, proper care of the teeth becomes problematic. Another problem arises if it is necessary to brush ones teeth after a meal if one is away from home (on a visit, at restaurant, etc.). Special necessity arises for frequent brushing of teeth in the case of people with dentures.
Many designs of toothbrushes with self-dispensing toothpaste chambers have been suggested to combine the toothbrush and toothpaste container into one object. However, such products are not widely marketed or represented.
The present invention relates generally to toothbrushes with paste dispensing and in particular to travel and portable toothbrushes in which is provided the toothpaste dispensing to the toothbrush bristles and is provided an easy loading of toothbrushes with toothpaste.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous patents have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,128,349; 4,265,560; 4,583,563; 4,844,641; 4,919,156; 5,439,014; 5,462,377; 6,056,466; 7,021,851 and 7,244,073 all are illustrative of such prior art.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,128,349 issued in the name of Del Bon, a toothbrush which carries its own charge of toothpaste is disclosed. While an invention made in accordance with this disclosure allows for the consumer to utilize their preferred brand of toothpaste, it comprises many individual pieces and is not suitable for a cost-effective product produced by mass production methods. The multitude of pieces along with the tight tolerances involved do not allow for ease of cleaning nor continuous operation without clogging.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,265,560 issued in the name of Spica, is disclosed a disposable toothbrush with a self-contained toothpaste supply comprising a transparent handle section and an adjustable brush head having upstanding bristles secured thereto. The transparent cylindrical handle section is hollow and contains the dentifrice material, which is discharged into the adjustable head section when the handle section is compressed. The quantity of discharge of the dentifrice material can be easily measured and judged by the graduation marks placed on the handle. The adjustable brush head has a discharge opening for ejecting the dentifrice material between the bristles when the cylindrical transparent handle section is compressed. The adjustable brush head is capable of being closed so that premature or accidental discharge of the dentifrice material while either in storage or in use does not occur. While an invention made in accordance with this disclosure allows for more than one use, the number of uses is fairly limited and the consumer is forced to use the type of toothpaste that is packaged with the toothbrush and not necessarily the type of toothpaste the customer usually uses.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,563 issued in the name of Turner, is disclosed a combined toothbrush and toothpaste dispenser, and a disposable toothpaste cartridge for use therein, comprising a brush having a hollow neck and a base with a non-circular opening adapted to receive a complementary non-circular mouth on a disposable toothpaste cartridge. A split tubular element is adapted to be assembled to the brush base and is rotatable with respect thereto. Ribs on the tubular element are disposed so as to clamp the mouth-remote end of the toothpaste cartridge so that rotation of the tubular element with respect to the brush base squeezes toothpaste from the cartridge and through the brush neck to the brush head. A tapering shoulder on the toothpaste cartridge adjacent to the mouth cooperates with a ledge on the split tubular element for preventing sliding removal of the mouth from the brush base opening during use. In one embodiment of the invention, the split tubular element forms the handle of the combined toothbrush and toothpaste dispenser, while in another embodiment the handle is integral with the brush and the split tubular element is slidably telescopically received within said handle.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,641 issued in the name of Grosfilley et al., disposable toothbrush is disclosed. While such disclosure possesses an internal charge of toothpaste, it is one-time charge only and is designed to be disposed of after a single use. While such invention may prove useful for emergencies or during short travel periods, it is not cost effective for daily use or during periods of extended travel, as the space required to carry the necessary number of disposable toothbrushes would be great.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,156 issued in the name of Gipson, a combination dental device is disclosed. This device having mounted therein a toothbrush at one end covered by a removable cap having a pocket clip thereon, while containing a refillable toothpaste cartridge, does not resemble a conventional toothbrush. This fact may lead to resistance to purchase such a device on the pail of the consumer.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,439,014 issued in the name of Moussa, an apparatus for dispensing of toothpaste internally through the handle of a toothbrush is disclosed. A problem associated with an apparatus made in accordance with this disclosure is that the user has no control over the flow of the toothpaste and must rely on the force of gravity to pull the toothpaste from within the handle.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,462,377 issued in the name of Martinez, Jr. et al., a toothbrush with integral pump bellows pre-filled with toothpaste is disclosed. This invention suffers from the fact that the consumer is limited to the toothpaste that is supplied with the toothbrush. Clearly this is not acceptable to those users who use more than the average amount of toothpaste and are forced to dispose of the toothbrush while it is still in satisfactory shape. Adversely, those users who wear out the toothbrush before the toothpaste is depleted suffer monetary losses as the remaining toothpaste is wasted.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,056,466 issued in the name of Johnson, et al., a toothbrush with a refillable toothpaste chamber which provides for the storage of toothpaste of choice within the handle section is disclosed. The toothpaste tube mates with a matching threaded connection on the lower surface of the handle to allow filling of the present invention with no or minimal wasted toothpaste. When the conventional toothpaste tube is removed, a pressurizing pump is installed to allow the user to pressurize the toothpaste chamber. To dispense the toothpaste product, the user simply activates a valve to allow the flow of toothpaste up the handle of the toothbrush where it exits from within the brush assembly of the toothbrush. The toothpaste chamber holds a sufficient amount of toothpaste to allow for several tooth brushing cycles or for a period of use during short travel times. When the internal supply is depleted, the invention is refilled by repeating the above process.
Along with certain advantages of this invention, certain disadvantages are inherent in it. For example, to store the toothbrush requires a special case. Another drawback is the complexity of the toothbrush manufacture, as it consists of set non-standard devices such as a pneumatic pump and a valve, the existence of which also reduces the reliability of operation of the toothbrush, moreover complicated by rinsing the toothbrush, when necessary. Another disadvantage of an invention made in accordance with this disclosure does not allows for the consumer to utilize their preferred brand of toothpaste, because a thread the toothbrush and a toothpaste tube may not coincide.
In U.S. Pat. No. 7,021,851 issued in the name of King, a toothbrush incorporating dentifrice dispenser is disclosed. Said toothbrush having a conduit leading through the brush body to a plurality of egress apertures positioned within the bristle base of the brush covered by a slide tab having corresponding apertures that can be moved between an aligned open and an offset closed position to keep the dentifrice from drying out between usage's.
Along with certain advantages of this invention, certain disadvantages are inherent in it. The disadvantages of this invention include the presence of a non-standard injector pump, slide mechanism, which complicate manufacturing the toothbrush, increase its cost price and reduce the reliability of its operation. Furthermore, said toothbrush can be used only with the special toothpaste cartridges.
In U.S. Pat. No. 7,244,073 issued in the name of Trocino, a travel toothbrush assembly is disclosed. A toothbrush assembly has two main sections, a toothbrush head that incorporates toothbrush bristles and toothpaste holder. The toothbrush head has a bristle end and a shaft with an enclosed channel connecting the bristle end to a threaded end. A flexible tube extends from an opening in the channel to near the top of bristles. The threaded end mates to the chamber. The chamber is coupled to a plunger assembly having a plunger head that seals against the sides of the chamber. A toothpaste tube is threaded into the threaded end of the chamber and toothpaste is extracted from the toothpaste tube into the chamber or delivered from the chamber to the bristles. A universal adapter is used for non-compatible toothpaste tubes. The outside surface of the chamber has features that retain the cap that fits over the toothbrush head section and prevents leakage of any water or toothpaste remaining in the bristles after use.
Along with certain advantages of this invention, certain disadvantages are inherent in it. The main disadvantage of this invention include the provision of a complex mechanism for delivering toothpaste from the chamber to the bristles, which complicates the manufacturing of the toothbrush, increases its cost price, and reduces the reliability of its operation.
Another disadvantage is the need to use a special adapter for a non-compatible toothpaste tube. This attachment is separate and can be easily lost while traveling.
A review of the prior art indicates that there are many patents which relate to the use of a refillable toothbrush, but to the best of our knowledge, none of these have had any commercial success or acceptability by the retail consumers or the business community. While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention.
In these respects, the toothbrush according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.